


Pumpkin Spice, Not So Nice

by DancerInTheMoonlight



Series: Alternate Seblaine [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Endgame Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pumpkins, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerInTheMoonlight/pseuds/DancerInTheMoonlight
Summary: "He did find anything pumpkin-related plain gross. He didn’t need to play it up."
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Alternate Seblaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926862
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Pumpkin Spice, Not So Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I have a feeling I've read so many Seblaine fics (great fics, btw!! kudos to you all out there!) which illustrated either Blaine's Halloween obsession, or his pumpkin spice obsession, or a combination of both -- and I thought to myself, you know what, I'm going to write Sebastian enjoying a pumpkin spice latte and Blaine with next to no Halloween holiday spirit. Why does he have to like it? Why not dislike it?  
> So there you have it. Blaine is not a Halloween fan. And he likes pumpkins even less. ;)

„Will you stop it,“ Sebastian commented for what must have been the fifth time that day.

Blaine knew what he was referring to – there’d been pumpkin pastry at Dalton cafeteria menu today and the smell of it made Blaine want to throw up, somebody had procured disgusting ‘fall’-scented candles and stuck some in the Warbler practice rooms and Blaine had to open a window under pretext that he was feeling hot (which Sebastian welcomed with a smug retort), and there were pumpkin spiced drinks _everywhere_ , which made his stomach churn in general – but pretended that he didn’t.

“Stop what?”

“That, _that_ with your face,” Sebastian pointed out.

“This is my normal face,” Blaine maintained, even as he pursed his lips a fraction further, as the wind turned to blow in his direction and overwhelmed his nostrils with the smell of pumpkin spice from Sebastian’s coffee cup.

“You’re pouting.”

“No, I’m—could you please, just—” Blaine put both hands on his friend’s arms and guided his body around “—please, stand upwind?” The taller boy’s face scrunched in confusion as he let himself be pushed to a new spot beside Blaine. “So I don’t have to inhale the devil’s broth from your cup.” Blaine glanced at it, gagging a little in sincere disgust, if only for dramatic effect.

He did find anything pumpkin-related plain gross. He didn’t need to play it up.

“Not a fan of pumpkin spice latte?” Sebastian chuckled.

“Not a fan of pumpkin spice anything,” Blaine made a face. “And don’t get me _started_ on pumpkin pie,” he added with a real shudder. Or perhaps he shuddered because of the cold weather on the streets of Lima, kinda wishing that he took a jacket with him, or at least kept his blazer, when they left. Sebastian hadn’t bothered changing and was still in his Dalton clothes, in which he cut quite a figure. Blaine liked how the outfit accentuated his friend’s height. And there was nothing quite as attractive as Sebastian’s genuine smile when he was wearing that blazer. Blaine shook himself, this time because those kind of thoughts were verging dangerously into more than family–friendly territory.

Blaine had a boyfriend at McKinley and Sebastian was just a friend. It was dangerous in more than one way, because Sebastian was not only a friend who was attractive, but also a friend who was a flirt – and a part of Blaine knew it would have been all too easy to reciprocate. To exchange clandestine glances in class. To share steamy kisses in the alcove by the bathrooms on the third floor.

It would have been so easy to kiss that smile.

And for some reason, Blaine was horrified of easy. He abhorred the thought of them becoming each other’s booty call – or whatever the equivalent of a booty call was when you were 17 going on 18 and high-school students, living six dorms apart – as much as he abhorred pumpkin pie and pumpkin spice lattes.

Something dropped around his shoulders and pulled Blaine back to the present moment. He realized it was Sebastian’s blazer, sitting well around the shoulders but still a size too long, due to the other boy’s height.

“You’re cold,” Sebastian shrugged by way of explanation, and swiftly returned to their previous topic. “You don’t like pumpkins. So how do you carve pumpkins for Halloween?”

“I. . . Don’t.”

“ _You_ _don’t_?” Sebastian gaped at him.

“Uh, no? I’m one of those people who just doesn’t get elbow-deep into pumpkins,” Blaine grimaced and pulled the blazer a little closer to his body.

“What an image,” Sebastian smirked. But he kept staring at Blaine with a wondering look.

“Yeah, _gross_. . . What? It’s not that big of a deal, I just buy an appropriately-themed lantern and put it on my front porch. Or window. I’m not huge on Halloween, you know.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.” Why on Earth would he be kidding? But Sebastian raised his eyebrows like he had serious trouble believing it. “Why is it so hard to believe?”

“Because you’re obsessed with literally every _other_ holiday?”

“I’m not obs—” Blaine scoffed, but Sebastian just cut him off with a look. “Look, Christmas movies are my go-to feel-good spell. And if I start planning next year’s decorations in June, so what?” Sebastian looked unimpressed. “Ok, so I’m a little obsessed with Christmas,” Blaine conceded.

“Blaine, Nick _told_ me about the so-called GAP attack,” Sebastian said and Blaine blushed because that was mortifying to remember, seeing as it had been around Valentine’s Day and he went _all_ out. “And the Warblers’ Easter egg hunt. And I’ve seen you myself on the Fourth of July, Captain America.”

Blaine blushed further.

“Well, there’s nothing to see on Halloween. Sure, I dress up to be a good sport if there’s a party or something, but . . . Yeah, no. Trick or treating and horror and—and pumpkins,” Blaine said in a tone which indicated that pumpkins were a horror in its own right, “those are just not my thing. Like, I have trouble digesting the _idea_ of pumpkin spice latte,” he glanced at Sebastian’s Lima Bean coffee cup, as Sebastian tipped it to his lips and drank the remaining contents in one go. “And I have my brother to thank for my aversion to trick or treating. He used to scare the hell out of me when I was a little kid. Wait for me in the kitchen with full face-paint. Some quality childhood trauma right there.”

They resumed walking.

“And horror movies are mostly just boring gore.”

“You prefer a Hallmark Christmas, right?”

“Ha-ha. I just think that gore and horror should be made meaningful and pretty, like everything else. If I wanted to actively look at real-life horrors, I’d search the web for some disturbing imagery.”

“Aesthetically inclined, are we?” Sebastian mocked teasingly. “So wait. Does that mean that the pumpkin spice and cinnamon scented candles which I got on a two for one discount _won’t_ get you into my bedroom at Dalton? _Shoot_.” He said it as if an ingenious plan had just failed.

“Only if you want me to throw up on your sheets,” Blaine retorted boldly and Sebastian laughed. “Shut up,” Blaine shoved his shoulder, even as he laughed himself.

“Hmmm. Don’t worry,” his friend mused. “I’ll dig up some pretty horrors.” He threw away his empty pumpkin spice latte cup into the nearest trashcan and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone is feeling confused (in the light of the previous one), Alternate Seblaine is imagined as a collection of various (short?) Seblaine AUs which can be read as standalones.  
> Cheers :)


End file.
